Impuntualidad y Besos
by Sakura-blakee
Summary: Era un maldito impuntual, hasta en las fechas importantes. Pero había algo que lo compensaba... SasuxSaku


**_Disclaimer aplicado._**

**Disfruten del fic! )**

Aclaración:

**••• **(Fin Sakura's POV)

* * *

10 minutos...

Faltaban 10 y de seguro el no llegaría a tiempo, siempre estaba tarde para todo, maldito impuntual.

No es que ella fuera una maniática de la puntualidad, bueno tal vez un poco, pero el siempre estaba tarde cuando ella le pedía que llegara temprano, y ahora este día importante, de seguro llegaría tarde y pondría de excusa que se quedo jugando algún video juego o algo así.

Tenía que hacer que dejara de pasar tanto tiempo con Kakashi-sensei, después también le pegaría lo pervertido.

Miraba el reloj cada minuto, mejor sería que se calmara, bueno después de todo esa manía de no poder vivir sin un reloj tendría que quitársela.

5 minutos...

Maldito reloj, anda demasiado rápido, me eh puesto a pensar que cuando quieres que el reloj vaya despacio parece que va a la velocidad de la luz, y cuando quisieras que fuera más rápido no hay ni quién lo mueva.

Oh cielos!, seguro que lo olvidó... Esta vez lo mato si no llega a tiempo, lo destrozo, lo mato, le devuelvo la vida y lo mato de nuevo! Ese idiota, aparte de ser un maldito antisocial, que solo conoce dos palabras "hmp" y "Aa", si esque se le pueden llamar palabras claro, impuntual y rudo.

QUE YA ES LA HORA!

Dios, Budah, Alá! No hay señales de el. Lo sabía, llegará tarde con alguna excusa estúpida, diciendo algo como: "Lo siento, es que me quede jugando Xbox", ó, "Ahh mi despertador no sonó a tiempo y me quedé dormido". Como dije debo alejarlo del sensei o terminará siendo un pervertido que lee libros eróticos.

Maldito marginado...

•••

…_Ding, dong..._

_**¿El timbre?..**_

- Ya voy! Un momento.

Un besó. Un cálido abrazo, y ese aroma inundando sus sentidos.

- Sorpresa. Feliz cumpleaños, _Sa-ku-ra._

Sus ojos se agrandaron por la emoción y una gran sonrisa adorno su rostro al mismo tiempo que abrazaba a su novio y lo besaba de nuevo.

- Sasuke-kun!, Llegaste a tiempo!

- Aa, el dobe me grito por el celular que más me valía llegar temprano hoy.

- Gracias, Sasuke-kun.

- Y aquí está tu regalo...

Llevo las manos de ella hacia su corazón el cual latía pacíficamente, y besó suavemente la frente de la chica. Ella no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas por tanta felicidad.

- Gracias.. Gracias! Es el mejor regalo que tendré en toda mi vida!

- Aa... Sakura..

- Si?

- ... Te amo.

- Yo también te amo Sasuke-kun!

- Aún no te e dado lo que falta...

- Ehh?, Que me darás Sasuke-kun?

Amaba esa mirada lasciva y la sonrisa que ponía siempre que pensaba en ciertas cosas, simplemente.. Lo hacía totalmente irresistible.

- No desesperes, te darás cuenta en un momento.

Cuando comenzó a besarla, no le quedo ninguna duda de que seria el mejor cumpleaños, y ese sería su mejor regalo. Si así eran los regalos...

Podría cumplir años todos los días, no importa si Sasuke era un impuntual, lo demás lo compensaba.

* * *

**N/A: **Demasiado WAFF! xD, a mi parecer, pero bueno es como un UA, y se trata de que Sasuke-kun es un impuntual!;O lo cual seria algo OOC xD, sabiendo que Sasuke-kun no es nada impuntual pero necesitaba que fuera así para poder realizar este fic!) Llevaba mucho sin escribir algo, así que lo siento si no quedo muy bienxD, pero bueno.. **HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS! :D**(Siiii!, ya tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edadxDD!),Y tenia que hacerme un regalo, SasuxSaku por supuesto x)!( eh ahí que sea cumpleaños de Sakura en el fic) y bueno hahaha eso es todo, espero lo hayan disfrutado, y deseenme un feliz cumpleañosXD.

Se acepta a Sasuke-kun con un bonito moño de color morado en su cabello xD! si no es mucho pedir, ya que si no se puede me conformaria con un Itachi-san o de plano SaixDD! HAHAHA!

•Por cierto fic también va dedicado a **_sussane.x _**que de no ser porqué ella me exigió que escribiera para mi cumple (xD!), tal vez ni me hubiera parado por aqui!) SALUDOS XHANAA!!;

**_S_**akura**_B_**lakee!

**_•Reviews de cumpleaños?? :3_**


End file.
